The Good, The Bad and The Sephiroth!
by LordZellington
Summary: What would happen if the characters that died in FF7 and FF10 were to come back alive? Even the good of them, the bad of them and of of course Sephiroth!(Please RR!)
1. Prologue

Thanks to my friend Z 2004 for bugging me enough times to start this story. I'd probably never of started if it wasn't for him.

Note: In my story I will refer Red XIII simply as Red and Cait Sith as Cait.

Disclaimer:

Yeagh yeagh! The usual boring stuff.

I do not own any of the characters or locations and names that relate in any way to Square Enix's amazing games Final Fantasy.

Well let's start!

Chapter 1: Prologue.

"Wakka!" Lulu cried out in desperation, "Wakka! We need to think of a name for this baby! What about Chappu eh? Your son could be the next Chappu. All of Besaid would know him, he would be a Blitzball champion and a great warrior or Black Mage if I've got anything to do with it!"

Wakka said in his usual tone, "Nah Lu, I don't wanna be reminded of Chappu. It's hard enough to forget about him without my son being named after him."

"Alright Wakka you win. Just think of a name, okay?" Lulu asked.

* * *

Change of Scene 

Yuna whistled loudly. Tidus came running as he promised he always would.

"Yuna I'll always come when you call. You know that, don't you?" Tidus said reassuring Yuna.

"I know, it's just...I don't want you to disappear again."

"I won't ever again. Trust me," Tidus said honestly.

* * *

Change of Scene 

Auron had just defeated a Watcher-S when Rikku and Kihamari walked up to him.

Kimahri glad Auron Return. Kimahri glad Tidus return. Life much better now" Kimahri said happily.

"Yeagh, you can be quiet, Auron, but it wasn't the same when you were gone," Rikku bouncily said.

"Sometimes people come back for a reason. I too think that I and Tidus have returned for a reason," Auron said breaking the cheeriness in the cold Mt. Gagazet air. "If you keep your expectations low they will be easier to attain and less painful when they fail," Auron replied in his wise old-man tone.

* * *

Change of Scene...And Planet. 

"It was nice of you to live here with me in Shinra Mansion Cloud," Vincent said.

"It was nothing Vincent, anyway these books will help. I want to know what information Sephiroth was trying to find. Plus there is lots of information about Shinra, it's not easy being the President of Shinra," Cloud replied.

* * *

Change of Scene 

"Daddy, Mommy said she'd be 10 minutes," Barret's son said.

"Was Mommy serving at the bar?" Barret asked.

"Yes I was," Tifa Replied.

"Ah just in time for dinner honey," Barret said removing the Lasagne from the oven.

"He he. I love it when you wear my pink frilly apron Barret."

* * *

Change of Scene 

"Red when you're finished in the shower you could clean up you fur!" Yuffie shouted from the bathroom of Red, Yuffie and Aeries flat in Wutai.

"Sorry Yuffie!" Red shouted from the kitchen where he and Aeries were cooking Lasagne.

"OUCH! Watch that's hot Red Leave it for a few minutes before you touch it!" Aeries warned Red.

"Yeah, yeah Aeries. Go and do your praying thingy."

Aeries walked off watching the Lasagne and Red eyeing it up. Red looked around the corner to see if Aeries was gone.

"Coast is clear!" Red said into his head. So off he went to the Lasagne and tried to eat a slice until the heat started burn his tongue. " AWWWWWIEAWWWWIEAWWIE!!!!" Red screamed.

* * *

Change of Scene 

"He he! I'm sooo rich!" Cait screamed in pleasure.

"Shut it you big ball of stuffing! How am I supposed to finish theses new rides for the Gold Saucer with you shouting about your money every 5 minutes!" Cid complained.

"Just because I'm your boss and you only get £5.00 an hour doesn't give you the right to shout your mouth off!" Cait replied quite nastily.

That's the end of this chappie!

Hope you enjoyed it. The story will begin in the next chappie, but this chappie is just to tell you who is living with who and what's happening since.

Once again thanks to Z 2004 for telling me to hurry up and finish and upload I onto

Also a thank you to kiz2002 for helping me with spellings etc.

Next chappie should be up soon. But until then, along with your reviews (If you decide to review my story (Pleeeeeeeease?)) I would like suggestions for a name for Tifa and Barrets baby.

The name can be male or female.

Happy reviewing and don't hurt yourself thinking of a name!

(When the story actually starts there won't be scene changes like in this chappie.)


	2. Chapter 1 Evil Rears Its Ugly Head

Sorry it took so long to update this story. I have been very busy and unwell along with a new life new school and trying to find a new computer and going on holiday a few times. Anyway, my aim is to put at least a chappie every 2 weeks (or 1 a week if I try hard enough.).

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters or locations etc. blah blah.

Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter 2: Evil Rears Its Ugly Head.

"Are you sure no-one knows?" a mysterious shrouded voice spoke.

"Yes, I'm sure no-one knows you Excellency," Rufus replied.

"Good, so no-one knows about my presence in this dimension?" the voice asked.

"I'm sure your Excellency. This dimension knows not of your name. You will be one with the planet this time, Jenova would be proud," Rufus said to the man who just wrenched of evilness.

"Well, things are gonna get interesting now. Initiate Phase 1 of the plan," He said evilly.

"Of course your Excellency."

"…and the Besaid Aurochs score another goal to make this an amazing victory of 2-1 against the Luca Goers! Oh here comes the captain of the Aurochs, Wakka. Wakka could you tell us how you're feeling after winning the Blitzball championship for the 3rd year in a row!" the commentator screamed through his microphone.

"Well, ya know how we done it. It was done through hard work and working as a team, isn't that right bruddas?" Wakka said in his usual tone of voice before walking off to Lulu and his friends that were in the VIP box of the stadium.

"Yey! You won the tournament! Go on my little snuggums say daddy. Go on say daddy," Lulu said to the baby, "Hmmm maybe this win has made you think of a name Wakka?" Lulu told Wakka giving him a look.

"He he…. eh….. Oh hi Tidus we're over here!" Wakka shouted changing the subject.

"Oh hiya guys! There you are babe," Tidus said to Yuna, "Did you see me?! That first goal was like…WOW! And then the Goers came and tackled me and….." Tidus said going on.

"He's started to babble again. Anyway, I got a phone call from Rikku. She still likes Auron. When will she tell him that he likes her? Come on it's been about a year now," said Yuna.

"Auron must have noticed that she likes him. She's always staring at him and eyeing him up," noted Lulu.

"…..and then I scored the first goal and I was like….oh wow yeah go Aurochs and……"Tidus said still going on.

BOOOOOOM!!!

The stadium then had an explosion on dock 4. A creature with tentacles then burst through and started to attack the fans.

"…..and then OH MY FRIGGIN' GOD!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!!!" Tidus yelled suddenly returning to reality.

"I go by the name of Jenova, and the time has come for all of you to be one with the planet!!!"

Well that's the end of my first chappie! Sorry it's taken such a along time to update. I'll try to put up a new chappie by the 11th and then I probably won't be able to update until after the New Year as I am going away with family.

I would really appreciate name suggestions for Lulu and Wakkas baby.

And Kiz if you read this we can still be friends, okay? I wouldn't want this to come between us.


	3. Chapter 2'The Hair' Returns

Like Hiylo all! Talk about a long time since I last updated. What's it been? A year and a few months? Too long I say! Well I totally forgot about this to be quite honest. Then when I did remember I thought it had been to long since my last update to bother. But I'm sick of not finishing any of me projects. I will finish this story( even though ive lost all me plans for the story when I changed computers, but hey I'll make it up as I go along). So, long overdue, here is the next chappie!

Legal Mumbo Jumbo: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy property which solely belongs to Squenix now.

Chapter 2: 'The Hair' Returns.

"The barrage continues sir, they just won't give up! They just seem to constantly respawn. We can't hold out much longer," Vic Torus of Midgar 1st rank army reported to cloud. "Reinforcements must come soon or we'll be…"

KABOOOOOOM!

A giant section of Midgar blew up into many pieces, shrapnel flying everywhere whirring as it skimmed past the Shinra Guards ears, causing many of them to flail in pain.

"This is getting ridiculous, when will the Highwind get here? We need those warriors now!" Cloud screamed holding his hands over his ears, trying to muffle the constant explosions of the battle outside.

Vincent flew through the night like a eagle tuned in to catch his prey, he withdrew his Dirge of Cerberus (which will now be known as DoC) and fired many shots into the horde of fangs killing numerous amounts with the satisfying signal of Pyreflies sprouting from their lifeless corpses.

The constant stream of enemies barraging the defences of Midgar brought Cloud to a clear visualisation of what to do. He had to pick up his sword once more.

He barged through the double-doors of his executive office, overlooking the whole city of Midgar, now in ruins with sectors completely destroyed. You couldn't help thinking how many people were going to die in this unnecessary assault. Cloud ran through his long corridors, passing many suites of armours as he went past, all a satisfying reminder of his adventures for Sephiroth many years ago. Flamboyant armours from Wutai, thick luxurious armours from Icicle Inn, each sparkling with various coloured orbs. Materia. Cloud picked up a few materias as he went along the corridor casting haste on himself, flowing through the rooms at tremendous speed.

An open window met Cloud as he turned the corner which he quickly dismissed as he jumped through it landing on the rooftops of the corporate building.

Down in the streets below innocent people were being chased by Fangs and Zuu's. The residents didn't stand a chance. The Zuu swooped past them, ripping their heads clean off their now inanimate bodies. Cloud couldn't take this, he concentrated his energies on the enemies below and zapped them with continuous streams of Bolt3's. Pyreflies whirred from the enemies as bolt after bolt hit enemies scouring the streets looking for fresh victims.

Vincent swooped over Midgar cleaning enemies clean from the streets as he passed them. Large bolts struck the streets and alarmed Vincent as he swooped faster to finish off the enemy.

Cloud stood still, hearing a whooshing sound fly around him, he stopped his barrage upon the enemies below and concentrated on what he presumed was a blood covered Zuu, circling him at great speeds in a flurry of crimson. He charged up a Bolt3 and struck him down with great precision. Down the crimson beast, fell to the ground, but something didn't feel right. That wasn't a Zuu. It wasn't even an enemy. Cloud approached the still being. To his shock it was Vincent. 'Oh my god, Vince are you oka…' but before he could finish his sentence a blast of radiating light of such immense power had hit Cloud full on. A direct hit of Ultima.

'He was starting to be…bothersome…' a figure in long purple robes whimpered, 'I thought the great Cloud would've put up more of a fight,' he said as he brushed his overly large Blue hair.

Finally! The chapter has finally been finished! After more than a year of procrastinating I have finished the chapter and I would like to hope that it will be read and enjoyed. I WILL TRY and post regular, but I will most likely get distracted and leave it another year. But I've got a nice holiday now which ill be doing nothingness, so I hope to write a lot then and have a few chappies up in one fell swoop!

'Till the next time,

East Sector God (AKA Zell)


End file.
